Okama?
by Orihara psyce
Summary: "Hahaha dia pasti jatuh cinta padamu Naruto" T . T tidak bisa bikin summary :( gomen nasai
1. Chapter 1

Suasana kelas disaat sekolah sudah usai,banyak murit yang sudah bergegas pulang, atau masih ada yang dikelas,terutama kelas E murit tahun kedua.

"Oiiiiii bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke toko kue di dekat sini,kata ibuku itu toko baru."

Ajakan sakura di minati beberapa teman yang masih berada dikelas E, kebetulan yang tersisa kebanyakan wanita dan lelakinya hanya ada tiga orang saat ini, mau tidak mau ikut saja. Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah mereka di depan toko yang dimaksut ,tokonya bercat kuning dengan plat 'YELLOW CAKE SHOP'

Crriiing

"Selamat datang!" Munculah pelayan wanita yg sangat mempesona.

Berambut blonde dan panjang.

Kulitnya berwarna tan, betubuh langsing dan tinggi.

Semua terpaku, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Karin yang sesama wanitapun dibuat kaget.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, Sasuke dan neiji hanya menghirup nafas dan ditahan beberapa saat.

Tapi itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat,tersadar dan masuklah mereka ke dalam toko.

"Silakan kemari. " Maid blonde menuntun mereka ke meja yg lumayan panjang dan pasti cukup untuk mereka berdelapan.

Semua property di dalam toko serba berwarna kuning, padahal maid yang berambut kuning hanya ada satu, semua terkagum - kagum dengan isi ruangan yg sangat imut dan serba kuning ini, tp tidak dengan Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah stoic sambil memandangi maid blonde yang sedang tersenyum - senyum sendiri melihat reaksi teman temanya.

"Hey namamu Naruto kan, bawakan aku espresso " sasuke membaca tanda pengenal di dada Naruto, secepat kilat si maid blonde menujukan pandanganya ke Sasuke, dan tentu Sasuke sukses membuyarkan senyum senyum si blonde cantik ini.

"mari menunya!" Naruto menguasai keadaan dan memberikan daftar menu.

"baiklah,tunggu beberapa menit lady and Gentleman "naruto membungkukkan badan dan pergi ke bar pemesanan untuk menyerahkan daftar pesanan, lalu kembali lagi ke pelanggan yang akan memesan.

"Yoooo pesanan meja 2!" Teriak pelayan laki – laki yang bertugas di dapur agar ada maid yang datang untuk mengantarkan.

"Meja 10" saat mendengar meja 10, Naruto dengan cepat kembali ke bar.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkan, Gaara san tolong ya?" Naruto menyerahkan buku pesanan terhadap maid dengan rambut merah sebahu, semua pelayan menggunakan pakaian maid wanita,dan semua yang bertugas di dapur untuk mempersiapkan menggunakan pakaian pelayan laki - laki.

"yap, for beautiful lady's chocolate banana cake,2 strawberry cake ,rose tea cake, vanilla roll cake,and five green tea"

"and then for gentlemen's 2 blubbery cake,2 vanilla shake"

Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menurunkan pesanan, tampak Sasuke menggerutkan dahi.

"Espresso?" Sasuke memandangi naruto tajam

"Ohh! I'm very sorry , tapi disini tidak ada espresso, disini toko kue, dan kue hanya cocok dengan teh."

"Lagipula Mr. Shiroyuki(salju putih), disini bukan toko untuk selera orang dewasa yang akan memesan espresso." ^ _ ^

Naruto tersenyum senyum ramah tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang naik darah.

"Umm Sasuke kun, disini ada tomato cake juga kok." Sakura mencoba meredakan suasana, dan Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah atau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di muka umum.

"Terserah saja. "

Sasuke membuang muka dari naruto, "baik, tomato cake!" Naruto kembali permisi dan menuju meja bar.

"meja 10!" Keduakalinya meja 10 diteriakkan, tapi Naruto sedang sibuk melayani, Jadilah Gaara yang mengantar.

"baiklah tomato's cake and shake." Gaara menyajikan pesanan sasuke

"Saya mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan salah satu pelayan." Gaara membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

Ditengah tengah pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kelas Sasuke tiba tiba berhenti, karena ada beberapa wanita cantik dengan baju pelayan membuka pintu dan nyelonong masuk dengan membawa keranjang piknik.

"Emm siapa?" Sensei melongo melihat kejadian tidak normal ini, para murit pada berbisik bisik termasuk rombongan sakura.

"Hehe perkenalkan saya Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pemilik sekolah ini Minato Namikaze."

"Dan… dan… daaaannn! Disini saya akan membagikan kue untuk promosi."

Naruto Nampak sangat bersemangat padahal disekelilingnya menjadi sunyi.

"Emm ini surat izinnya." Gaara memberikan selembar kertas pada Sensei.

"ahhh kalian dari toko baru yellow itu ya" Celetuk Ino girang

"Ohhh benar sekali! Disini saya akan membagi kebahagiaan" Naruto sangat berapi api apalagi dikelas tiba tiba menjadi antusias terutama kaum wanitanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju depan kelas menghampiri Senseinya.

"Sensei kalau sudah selesai acara bodoh ini, panggil aku diatap."

Semua menjadi sunyi

Aura Sasuke sangat tidak bersahabat, Naruto menjadi sedikit kesal lalu menghalangi Sasuke tepat di depan pintu.

"bodoh kau bilang? mau bertengkar?" Naruto menundukan sedikit badanya yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

"Jangan hanya badanmu tinggi, lantas aku akan tega menghajarmu"

"Haaaaahhh? apa kau bilang?"

"lagipula, kenapa wanita punya badan setinggi kau? Menjijikan."

Bedebatan dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, karena Naruto Cuma menganga dan tidak sadar Sasuke sudah menggesernya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Naruto terdiam dan ikut keluar kelas.

Suasana jadi makin suram, tapi tidak dengan para teman teman Naruto yang sangat jelas terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"ini saya tinggal saja,kami permisi" Gaara mewakili semua krunya mohon undur diri dan meninggalkan tas piknik yg penuh dengan cake.

Sasuke berada diatas atap sedang berfikir tentang kata katanya yang mungkin sedikit kelewatan. Hingga bel pulang berbunyi Sasuke baru masuk kelas dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju toko buku, mengambil buku di bagian resep cake, mengambilnya acak.

Sebelum pulang Sasuke mampir ketoko yellow, langsung masuk dan menuju ke meja kasir.

"Oi titip untuk Naruto, katakana permintaan maaf." Sasuke mengatakanya dengan cepat singkat dan secepat mungkin pergi dari toko itu lalu pulang.

Jam menunjukan angka 10.00 malam, dan waktunya toko tutup.

Suasana toko ramai sekali hanya karena suara tawa dari beberapa pelayan.

"Hahaha dia pasti jatuh cinta padamu Naruto" Kiba yang berpakaian pelayan laki laki membuka buka buku yang tadi diserahkan bocah Sasuke, Naruto cuma diam dan menikmati hisapan rokok di sela jarinya.

"Kalau kau pendek itu lebih manis Naruto chan " Gaara memberikan smirk sambil menepuk - nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Mungkin jika kau pendek, kau akan berhomo denganya karena tidak akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu Naruto, kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi, atau kalian masih tetap bisa berhomo dan kau disebut pedopilia? Naahh mungkin saja." Pernyataan shino sukses membuat semua yang tadinya tertawa lebar menjadi terdiam, dan bubar secara teratur.

Nah pada kenyataanya Naruto adalah laki laki, semua pelayan dengan pakaian wanita juga laki laki, ide ini murni muncul dari Naruto yang ingin sedikit merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita.

karena gaji di toko yellow lumayan besar jadilah teman teman Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yg mereka kenakan, digaji seperti full time pdahal hanya part time,itulah senjata pamungkas Naruto agar teman teman kuliahnya yang sudah uzur mendekati kelulusan dan tidak punya banyak kegiatan.

Di tengah hari Naruto menampakan wajahnya di kampus, karena memang ada jadwal kuliah siang ini, sambil setengah mengantuk karena baru tidur jam 7pagi, gara - gara main game dengan Kiba semalaman, padahal siang harinya Naruto ada kelas, sedangkan Kiba bisa dengan damai tidur dikamar naruto karena tidak ada kelas.

"Siiaaalll ngantuk sekali…. " Naruto ngedumel sendiri sambil berjalan kemana arah kakinya melangkah, jadilah ia menabrak seseorang dan sukses membuat badan Naruto yang belum genap kekuatanya terjatuh manis di atas orang yang ditabrak.

"Yooo Itachi san." Naruto dengan santainya tersenyum tepat di depan wajah Itachi yang beberapa mili darinya.

Naruto segera mengangkat badanya yang memang berat dari tubuh teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu Naruto san? " Ithaci bergidik ngeri melihat Naruto yang memakai rok terusan dengan motif pita berwarna kuning terang, dan memakai wig blonde panjang.

Itachi mengambil beberapa jarak, Naruto sadar dan memandangi dirinya sendiri.

"Ohhhh! Cosplay.. cosplay, hanya saja aku tidak sempat pake makeup gara - gara kesiangan, kalau aku sempat makeup mungkin kau akan terpesona. " Naruto nyengir nyengir bego, Ithaci merasakan buluk uduknya berdiri semua sembari memandang Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkanya.

Ithaci dan Naruto teman satu jurusan di universitas, sejak semester awal hingga saat ini.

Saat hari sudah sore, seusai mata kuliah terakhir berakhir, Naruto bergegas ke toilet dengan membawa ithaci bersamanya.

"Oi oi naruto, ada apa ini?" Ithaci dibuat jantungan karena tiba tiba dibawa ke toilet, Naruto tidak menjawab.

Naruto membasuh mukanya dengan air, melapnya dengan handuk kecil, lalu membedaki dirinya, pakai lipstick pink lembut, dan lain - lain yang dibutuhkan untuk berdandan, sentuhan terakhir, Naruto menyisir wig blondenya, merapikan bajunya.

Ithaci sempat kaget melihat Naruto yang sedang bergaya bak model di depan matanya.

"Hooo…Itachi san, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku setelah melihat ini." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ithaci, tersadar kontan ithaci mendorong keras naruto hingga terjatuh.

"Nah ithaci san, mau membawaku kerumahmu?" naruto memunculkan seringai di wahajnya, Ithaci menguasai keadaan dan mulai tenang, sadar kalau itu Naruto.

Itachi punya pikiran jahat terhadap adiknya, dan akhirnya Narutopun sukses dimanfaatkan dan diboyong kerumah.

"Wuuuaaahh, Itachi san,kediamanmu benar benar. . .jepang sekali! Jangan jangan kau dirumah juga memakai kimono? Haha. . ." Tebakan Naruto tepat sasaran, karena memang terkadang ithaci suka memakai kimono di rumah, ntah karena apa semua keluarganya sering dan mungkin suka memakai kimono.

Ithaci mempersilakan Naruto duduk diruang tamu,walaupun luarnya bergaya jepang sekali, di dalamnya seperti rumah modern sekarang, tapi di bagian rumah lain ada juga ruangan yang hanya ada meja dan lantai tatami,dengan bantalan alas duduk.

Ithaci menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk mengecek apa adiknya sudah pulang, dan benar saja Sasuke sudah pulang, sedang tidur pulas.

Ithaci nekat membangunkan Sasuke, akhirnya Sasukepun bangun dengan wajah mengantuk,dan rambut tidak beraturan.

"baka Ithaci, apa maumu!?"

Sasuke menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

"sudah sore,cepat mandi." Ithaci tersenyum ramah, Sasuke tidak menaruh curiga, dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur mengambil handuk, lalu menuruni tangga sambil tetap menguap.

Sebelum menuju kamar mandi, Sasuke ke bar depan untuk mengambil minuman, yang jelas bar depan tepat dimana ruang tamu berada.

Sasuke masih belum sadar ada Naruto, tapi saat Sasuke menolehkan pandanganya kea rah depan terlihatlah wanita berambut blonde yang tak lain pelayan yellow cake shop bernama Naruto!

Sasuke kontan menyemburkan minuman dimulutnya keluar.

"Ke…ke.. kenapa kau. . .? " Sasuke kelabakan melihat naruto yang juga heran ada si cowo snow white dirumah Ithaci.

"Sasuke? ada apa? " Ithaci menuruni tangga dan menghampiri sasuke berada, Sasuke Cuma nunjuk nunjuk naruto tanpa berkata apapun.

"Oohh cantik kan? Itu teman sekelas kakak di universitas, ayo kukenalkan." Ithaci menarik paksa Sasuke untuk duduk bersama menemani Naruto.

"Ithaci san, aku kenal bocah ini, dan kagetnya ternyata dia adikmu." Naruto memandang bosan Ithaci yang sukses memanfaatkanya.

"bo bo bocah kau bilang?" Sasuke sedikit meradang dikatai bocah oleh naruto, mendengar sasuke marah naruto malah memunculkan semangat di raut wajahnya.

"Haa? lalu apa lagi kalau bukan bocah? Kau masih duduk dibangku SMA kan?!"

"Kau! Kau wanita tinggi yang sama sekali tidak manis kau tau!" Sasuke benar benar marah dan pergi, tidak lupa memberikan tatapan dingin pada kakaknya.

Ithaci tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Ithaci terus tertawa atas apa yang diceritakan Naruto tentag adiknya yang salah sangka dan menganggap naruto wanita.

Naruto meminta Ithaci agar merahasiakan bahwa sebenarnya naruto itu lelaki.

Esok harinya pagi pagi sekali si blonde cantik sudah berada di depan kediaman Uchiha.

Anak pertama keluarga Uchiha sedang berlari dari kamarnya yang berada di belakang setelah menerima pesan bahwa Naruto sudah di depan rumahnya.

"You idiot!?" Ithaci ngosngosan tepat di depan Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan ia masih menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Ithaci! Apa - apa'an kau di depan wanita dengan penampilan seperti itu!?" Jantung Ithaci serasa berhenti mendengar suara berat khas ayahnya tepat di belakangnya, secepat kilat ithaci masuk kembali kedalam rumah dengan tanpa sadar memakai kimononya dan kembali keluar

Semua keluarga Uchiha di pagi hari menggunakan kimono, walaupun nantinya pas keluar rumah pakai baju biasa atau seragam.

Naruto sudah menunggu diruang tamu bersama ayah ithaci.

"Ithaci, sebelum kau menyelesaikan masalahmu denganya, jangan pulang kerumah, ayah tidak mau mempunyai anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" Fugaku Uchiha yg tak lain ayah ithaci menatap anak pertamanya dengan tatapan serius, sedangkan Ithaci Cuma terbengong - bengong.

"Duduk dan selesaikan." Fugaku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan Itachi bersama Naruto dengan senyum indahnya.

Itachi menatap lekat Naruto meminta penjelasan kenapa ayahnya bersikap seperti itu?

"Hehe aku katakana pada ayahmu, kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hubunganmu denganku, namun aku tidak mau, makanya aku kemari mau memohon kepadamu, begitulah ceritanya Itachi san."

Naruto nyengir senang, sedangkan Itachi mangap bak ikan koi mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya yang mungkin berotak lobak ini!

Ithaci mengusap - usap mukanya, dan menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu beranjak duduk tepat disamping naruto, pas sekali saat Fugaku Uchiha bersama Sasuke yang masih setengah tertidur menuruni tangga.

Ithaci melancarkan serangan balasan, memeluk Naruto sambil mengelus rambutnya, "maafkan aku, lusa aku sedang kacau, aku masih menyukaimu Naruto." Fugaku biasa biasa saja melihat itu, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang shock saat mendengar percakapan nama Naruto diucapkan, dengan susulan pemandangan kakaknya memeluk si gadis blonde.

Pada akhirnya Naruto ikut makan pagi dikediaman keluarga Uchiha, tentu ada sasuke disana dengan raut wajah marah ditambah jengkel.

Sasuke menyelesaikan makanya dengan cepat dan kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti seragam untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Suasana hati sasuke hari ini benar benar suram, sangking suramnya, aura hitam nampak disekelilingnya.

Kelas membicarakan tentang festival sekolah,sasuke tetap tidak mengguburis dan hanya diam.

"Sasuke kun, kau bertugas di yakisoba." Tenten dengan enteng menyerahkan selebaran pada Sasuke yang sedang diselimuti aura hitam.

"Ya."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat satu kelas yang tadinya riuh menjadi sepi.

Jawaban yang tak terduga, Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan malas melakukan apapun yang tak berguna untuknya kini sedang mengiyai pekerjaan seperti menjaga kedai yakisoba!

Lima hari berlalu, dan tibalah festival sekolah dibuka.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan lengan seragam yang dilipat hingga siku dan mengikat rambutnya yang lumayan panjang walaupun tidak segondrong kakaknya.

Dengan tubuh yang berkeringat menampakan keseksian pada dirinya, alhasil banyaklah yang mengantri untuk membeli yakisoba sekaligus melihat Sasuke.

Tentu sasuke tidak sendiri, ada Neji yang dapat tugas juga jaga yakisoba, dan jadilah duo super duper keren hight school konaha sukses jadi pusat perhatian!

Ditempat lain turunlah beberapa lelaki dan satu wanita berambut blonde dengan pakaian bebas keluar dari mobil berwarna kuning lalu memasuki gedung konoha hight school.

Mulailah Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, dan Nagato siap berpetualang.

Tanpa sadar mereka memisahkan diri, Kiba dengan Naruto masuk kedalam rumah hantu, Gaara, Shino dan Nagato yang tidak terlalu bersemangat hanya duduk di bawah pohon, Gaara bermain game, Shino mendengarkan mp3, dan Nagato yang sukses tidur dipaha Gaara.

"Uuuuuuaaaaaaaa! Kiibbaaaa….Kibaaa..!" Naruto yang memang penakut, baru masuk kedalam rumah hantu sudah teriak teriak kencang sambil memegangi lengan Kiba, sedagkan Kiba lebih bergidik ngeri dipeluk oleh lelaki apalagi Naruto.

selama perjalanan untuk keluar dari rumah hantu Kiba hanya berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto, beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah keluar dan Naruto sukses ngos - ngosan.

"Ayo kesana!" Kiba menarik paksa Naruto yang kelelahan menuju dimana Sasuke dan Neiji menjual yakisoba.

Karena memang Kiba serampangan, apalagi para pengantri malah terpesona melihat Naruto, sukseslah Kiba dan Naruto mengantri lebih depan.

"Hoo ternyata yakisoba, yosh pesan satu, oe Naruto kau mau tidak" Naruto masih ngos - ngosan menghadap kebawah, mendengar nama Naruto, sasuke berhenti melakukan kegiatan dan melihat kedepan, saat itu juga Naruto juga menangkat kepalanya, "aku ju- hehe" Naruto awalnya kaget melihat Sasuke, namun dengan cepat pasang muka bodoh sambil nyengir - nyengir sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke melotot kaget!

"Sasuke! Gosong!" Neiji mendorong sasuke mundur dan mengambil alih tempat Sasuke, ntah karena apa sasuke melepas celemek yang ia pakai dan berlari pergi dari kedai yakisoba.

"What?! Jangan bercanda sasukeeeeee…..!" Neji frustasi di tinggal sendiri, Kiba berlari dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam kedai lalu memakai celemek yang tadi di kenakan Sasuke.

"Yooooossshhh! Pesan padaku!" Kiba sudah siap membantu Neji, Naruto masih terdiamm menunggu yakisobanya, Kiba yang lebih ngerti situasi dibuat jengkel atas ketidakmanusiawian Naruto yang masih ngejagrok nungguin yakisobanya.

"Hei nona, bukanya sebaiknya kau mengejar pemuda tadi?" Kiba memandang naruto bosan sambil mebuat yakisoba.

"Huh? Ha? Kenapa?"

"Sudah cari dia bodoh!" Kiba berteriak dan mendorong Naruto agar keluar antrian hingga Naruto sukses tersungkur di tanah.

"Sialan kau kiba!" Naruto mengacungkan jari tengah dan pergi meninggalkan antrian.

Naruto sebenarnya mengerti apa yang dimaksut Kiba, Naruto juga mengerti adik uchiha ithaci itu sedikit sensi padanya.

Naruto memasuki gedung sekolah, karena biasanya tipe orang seperti Sasuke suka tempat yang sepi dan tenang.

Naruto menuju atap sekolah, dan disambut pemandangan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan gadis berambut merah, Naruto terdiam diambang pintu, Naruto bingung harus bagaimana, hanya terdiam hingga Sasuke sadar Naruto datang, tapi tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya tanpa memperdulikaan Naruto disana.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya dan berlari pergi ala karakter utama di shoujo manga.

Sasuke juga dengan reflek melepaskan Karin dan mengejar Naruto, tapi beberapa saat ia sadar bahwa Naruto kekasih kakaknya, urunglah Sasuke mengejar naruto lalu menuju ruang kelas. Sedangkan naruto berlari kencang dan berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya.

Naruto sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus berlari pergi? Sasuke masih kelas 2SMA, dan lagi Sasuke lelaki sama sepertinya, pikiran Naruto tak tenang atas apa yang menimpanya baru saja, jantung yang berdegup kencang, perasaan marah yang tak jelas datang dari mana.

Beberapa saat Nagato, Gaara, Shino dan Kiba ikut memasuki mobil karena mendapat email dari Naruto untuk kembali.

"Ada apa naruto chan?" Gaara nyengir girang melihat Naruto tidak tenang.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan mencabut wig blonde panjangnya lalu membantingnya kasar.

"Hooooo, Naruto chan mengamuk?!" Tiba tiba Naruto mencengkram kerah Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hei aku laki laki, Sasuke laki laki juga kan? Kenapa aku merasa terganggu saat dia mencium seseorang?" Ucapan naruto sukses membuat ketiga temaanya berhenti melakukan aktifitas masing masing.

"ppffffttttt…!" Gaara mencairkan suasana dengan menahan tawanya pada Naruto

"Lalu kenapa? Kau suka padanya?" Gaara memunculkan seringainya.

"Aahh iya! Aku suka padanya, tapi aku laki - laki lho? Kalau aku dan Sasuke berpacaran…. Aku.. Aku. . Aku tak mau pantatku dimasuki barang segede ini! Sakit – sakit –sakit PASTI!" Naruto bergidik melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Naruto kun, kalau soal itu, kau bisa bertanya Nagato, belum sebulan ini kan dia berpacaran dengan Gaara, dan kelihatanya Nagato jadi bot?" Shino dengan santai ngoceh tanpa peduli reaksi Gaara, Nagato dan Naruto yang melotot lebar ke arahnya.

"Hhhhhh kalian ini, begitu saja rib- "

"Diam kau homo!" Gaara, Nagato dan Naruto ganti berteriak kearah Kiba yang santai karena dirinya memang homo.

"Shino san, mulutmu memang perlu di oprasi." Nagato mencekik leher Shino dengan lenganya, Gaara nyengir - nyengir dipandangi Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tung.. tunggu dlu? Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Mengenalnya saja tidak ? Kenapa? Kenapa? Tung. . Tunggu jangan bercanda, Aku tidak mencintainya ataupun menyukainya, hahaha!" Naruto ngoceh meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil menyalakan mobil lalu tancap gas dari sana dan menuju toko untuk bekerja.

Selama perjalanan Naruto memulai fase berbicara sendirinya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tak menyukai sesame lelaki.

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam,yellow cake shop masih menyala terang dan masih bnyak pengunjung berlalu lalang.

Masuklah makhluk yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Naruto saat ini yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba tidak menggubris dengan langsung naik ke lantai dua.

Jadilah Nagato dengan pakaian maid wanita mengahampiri Sasuke.

"Please, your order Mister?" Nagato berbicara bahasa ingris pada Sasuke, dan respon dari si Uchiha hanya diam memandang Nagato.

"Selamat malam, mohon pesananya?" Nagato mengulangi perkatanya dengan bhasa Jepang, Nagato pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti bhasa Ingris walau sederhana.

"What the hell? You think I Don't know what did you just say?"

"Tch, I need she with blonde hair to service me, I don't want ugly like you."

Nagato nganga lebar mendengar perkataan bocah Sasuke yang sangat sangat sangat!

"Uuuaaaaaaaahhggg! Naaarruuutttoooo!" Nagato berteriak histeris, dan pergi dengan cepat menuju lantai dua dimana Naruto berada.

"Naruto! Bocah sialan itu mencarimu." Nagato kesal dan membanting wig merah panjangnya dengan kasar ke sofa dimana Naruto duduk sambil merokok. Naruto mematikan rokoknya ke asbak, lalu mengenakan wig blonde panjangnya kembali.

"Please, your order Mister?" Naruto tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan daftar menu, Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi wajah Naruto lekat, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

" Tomato shake." Setelah pesanan datang Sasuke langsung menghabiskan minumanya dan segera meninggalkan toko dengan meninggalkan uang untuk bayaranya.


	2. Chapter 2

" Wig rapi. "

" Make up pas. "

" Baju cakep. "

" Sepatu sip. "

"Yooooosssshhhhi, Shino san mari kita berkencan!"

Setelah berjam jam membeli bahan – bahan yang akan dijual ditokonya, Naruto maupun Shino beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kedai ramen.

"Come on baby, I will feed you. " Naruto mencoba tetap usil pada temanya yang bahkan gosipnya tidak tertarik terhadap manusia. Respon Shino biasa saja saat Naruto yang dengan mesranya menyuapinya mi ramen. Pembeli lainya hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memandangi aksi si gadis yang sungguh agresif.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toko buku merasa lapar dan memasuki kedai ramen terdekat dari toko buku.

"Come on baby, feed me back, geez baiklah, say aahh " Sasuke membuka matanya lebar saat melihat si blonde dengan senangnya menyuapi seseorang di sampingnya, dengan geram Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju dimana Naruto berada.

"Apa – apa'an kau? Siapa dia?! Kau menghianati Itachi?!" Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto yang akan menyuapi Shino.

"Aww!" Naruto mengerang sakit, karena tanganya dicengkram cukup kuat. Sasuke menggeret Naruto keluar dari toko, sedangkan Shino melanjutkan makannya.

"Duh..duh..duh.. sakit!" Naruto menghempakan tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan cengramanya.

"What the fuck are you doing Brat!" Naruto mengelus lenganya yang kesakitan.

"Kau.. kau kekasih Itachi kan? Lalu kenapa?" Naruto ikut memasang wajah bingung dengan atas yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau kekasih Itachi kan!" Sasuke mulai emosi karena si blonde di depanya ini malah memasang wajah tidak mengertinya. Naruto masih mencoba mencerna perkataan adik Itachi yang sedang ngamuk tidak jelas di depanya kini.

"hooohh! No – no – no, kau salah mengerti bocah, aku dan Itachi tidak ada apa – apa, pagi itu aku hanya ingin mengerjainya untuk melihatnya memakai kimono, aku dan Itachi hanya teman satu jurusan."

"Berarti….?"

"Ya, begitulah, dan lagi yang didalam sana tadi juga bukan kekasihku, dia hanya lelaki yang hanya tertarik pada suatu hal selain manusia."

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya mencoba mencerna semua yang baru saja di katakana blonde di depanya ini.

"haha.. hahaha.. ahahahahaa!" Sasuke tanpa berpamitan ngeloyor pergi sambil tertawa untuk mencerna semuanya, mencerna tentang ia yang setiap hari memikirkan gadis blonde yang ternyata kekasih kakaknya, namun sekarang itu semua ternyata bohong.

Di sabtu malam Naruto menutup toko sendiri, karena teman temanya yang lain sudah meninggalkan toko lebih awal.

"Aaahhhh! Jikuso, kupotong gaji kalian setengah!" Naruto memulai fase berbicara sendiri sedang melap kaca toko di jam 10 malam, melihat berbagai pasangan meliwati tokonya.

_Andai aku bisa melihat Sasuke sekarang_

_….._

_What! No no no! _

Naruto melap kaca tokonya jauh lebih keras setelah membayangkan ingin melihat Sasuke sekarang.

"Hei Naruto, sedang apa kau? " Naruto terdiam dari enggilanya melap kaca, tampaklah bocah berambut hitam, dengan wajah stoic tepat di depanya yang hanya berjarak sebuah kaca.

"Aku tunggu disini, cepat selesaikan" Sasuke membalikan badan berjalan menuju tembok dan bersandar sembari memandangi Naruto yang masih terbengong.

"Tuhan kau baik sekali.' Naruto nyengir, lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk berganti baju dan sedikit memakai makeup dengan sedikit parfume, tak lupa merapikan wignya.

Saat keluar toko dan menguncinya sudah ada Sasuke yang menunggu disudut sana.

"Ada apa Sasuke kun?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan, sejak tau ternyata…kau bukan kekasih Itachi.." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak

"Bagaimana kalau duduk ditaman sana?" Naruto nurut saja dibawa Sasuke di sebuah taman yang ak terlalu jauh dari toko.

Naruto sedang menunggu Sasuke berbicara sambil berdiri di ayunan yang sedang berayun, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto dari bawah.

"Aku suka padamu, mau berpacaran denganku?" Naruto terkejut hingga hampir terjatuh, Naruto perlahan dengan tenang turun dari ayunan dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" Kini wajah Naruto maupun Sasuke sangat dekat, sambit bertatapan mata.

"Ntahlah, hanya saja tak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari kepalaku"

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tak masalah, aku akan tumbuh juga."

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu dan tidak manis."

"hn"

"Tapi Sasuke kun aku-"

"Cukup Naruto! Aku tak peduli dengan apapun kekuranganmu! Walaupun kau tak manis, tak cantik, bahkan jika kau tidak mampu berjalan, aku akan tetap menyukaimu! Mengerti? Lalu apa jawabanmu?!"

Sasuke mulai kesal karena Naruto terus member alasan dan tak menjawab, Naruto yang tadinya menatap lurus Sasuke menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku..aku juga menyukaimu." Akhirnya Naruto memberi jawaban dengan tetap menundukan kepala, Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum lalu menarik Naruto, menaiki sebuah pijakan yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

Grrrraaapppp

Sasuke memeluk Naruto hingga beberapa saat melepas pelukanya, Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum karena kini Sasuke terlihat lebih tinggi darinya, dan terlihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mempererat pelukanya, hingga bola mata secerah musim panas di hadapanya perlahan tertutup.

Bibir Sasuke perlahan menyentuh bibir hangat Naruto, beberapa saat Sasuke mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, Sasuke memperdalam ciumanya dengan mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Naruto.

"mmhh..saa mm." Naruto mencoba mencari ruang untuk bernafas, namun tak dibiarkan Sasuke karena Sasuke yakin Naruto mampu bernafas lewat hidung.

Badan Naruto terasa lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk, Sasuke malah mendapat posisi yang pas diatas Naruto, perlahan Sasuke hampir memulai membuka baju Naruto, sadar Sasuke akan membuka bajunya Naruto mendorong dengan keras hingga Sasuke terjungkal di semak – semak yang berada di belakangnya. Naruto merasa kaget dan mencoba membenahi rok terusan warna kuningnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto!" Sasuke segera bangkit melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat terkejut, membantu Naruto berdiri dan membawanya duduk di bangku taman.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku…"

"Hehe taka pa, aku hanya terkejut." Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil meminum jus kaleng yang dibeli Sasuke baru saja. Malam itu Naruto diantar oleh Sasuke kembali ke toko, karena mobil Naruto masih berada disana, dan Sasuke yang rumahnya dekat pulang sendiri.

Naruto tak langsung menuju rumahnya, dan menuju apartemen dimana Kiba tinggal, berlari menaiki tangga untuk mempercepat sampai dikamar kiba hingga, menggedor gedor kamar Kiba.

"Ada apa Naruto!?" Kiba membukakan pintu dan melihat Naruto yang ngos ngosan sambil nenteng wig blondenya. Tanpa diberi izin Naruto nyelonong masuk, dan tampaklah seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut diatas kasur Kiba. Naruto menoleh kea rah Kiba meminta penjelasan.

"Tenang saja, kita sudah selesai." Naruto menarik nafas lega karena tak mengganggu ritual Kiba bersama pasangan homonya.

"Kkkkiiiibaaaaaaa..! tolong aku" Naruto memeluk Kiba dengan histeris sambil mengusap usapkan wajahnya ke dada Kiba yang telanjang tanpa busana.

"Baka Naruto! Apa – apa'an kau!" Kiba berusaha melepaskan pelukan si blonde gila ini, sambil meringis kea rah kekasihnya yang terlihat terkejut. Naruto melepas pelukanya dari kiba dan berlari menuju ranjang dimana pacar Kiba berada.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan kekasih Kiba berada, "Tch, bersihkan tubuhmu dulu bodoh!" Kiba menggeret paksa Naruto untuk membasuh badanya yang kotor dan berbau. Selama Naruto mandi, Kiba menjelaskan tentang teman blondenya yang sedikit sakit dan mulai menjadi Okama.

Saat Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kiba maupun Kankurou uke si Kiba sudah mengenakan baju lengkap dan duduk di depan tv. Naruto dengan tenang duduk dibawah mereka yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau tau, Naruto menyatakan perasaanya padaku hari ini, lalu aku menjawab iya, lalu kita berciuman, lalu dia mau membuka bajukuo." Naruto bercerita datar sembari meminum jus jeruk yang dia ambil dari kulkas kiba.

"Lalu masalahnya?" Kiba juga menanggapi dengan datar dan santai

"Masalahnya? Kau bertanya masalahnya homo!?" Naruto membalikan badan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiba.

"hoh! Aku homo juga sekarang, maafkan aku, kita sesame homo sekarang, bukan hanya kita seluruh pekerja toko mungkin berhomo semua hehe" Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya dan kembali menikmati jus jeruknya. Kiba hanya sedikit merinding atas temanya yang satu ini keseringan ngomong sendiri.

"Masalahnya Sasuke tau aku wanita, dia tak tau bahwa aku laki – laki."

"Katakan saja padanya kau laki – laki."

"Aku taut dia akan meninggalkanku, aku mungkin tak akan bisa kalau tidak dengan Sasuke."

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengetahui identitasmu, memangnya kalian tidak akan melakukan sex se umur hidup? Heehh konyol."

Perkataan Kiba yang terakhir membuat Naruto terdiam, hingga dirinya sendiri lelah dan tertidur.

Hubungan Sasuke maupun Narutopun dimulai, hingga sudah mencapai hampir lima bulan lamanya.

Beredar kabar di seluruh penjuru Konoha High School, bahwa pangeranya telah memiliki kekasih, banyak gadis yang mengincar Sasuke menyerah karena merasa tak mampu menandingi Naruto nama pelayan di sebuah cake shop yang sedang digosipkan dengan pangeran mereka.

Desember datang, dimana udara yang sangat dingin akan menyelimuti setiap sudut jalan, salju bertumpuk dimana mana, dan bahagianya karena natal akan tiba dilanjutkan pergantian tahun.

Sasuke sedang menikmati green tea di tanganya, mencoba menghangatkan diri setelah perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju toko dimana kekasihnya bekerja.

Beberapa saat kemudian toko ditutup, setelah tidak menerima pengunjung lagi.

Tapi masih ada satu pengunjung yang sedang duduk sendiri sembari memandangi teh yang digenggam kedua tanganya.

"Sasuke chan, kau tak pernah begini kan?!" Gaara yang sengaja ingin mengusili bocah Sasuke mencium Nagato yang masih berpakaian maid, memasukan tanganya kedalam baju Nagato sembari terus melumat bibirnya.

"Cepat pulang pasangan mesum!" Naruto mendorong paksa Gaara maupun Nagato dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita tak mencobanya sedikit?" Sasuke memandangi Naruto sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya namun masih tetap memasang wajah stoic.

"Sasuke kan sudah kubilang, aku tak mau sebelum menikah." Naruto menggembungkan pipi dengan manisnya, jika kekasih blondenya sudah begini Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menarik Naruto agar duduk didekatnya, menarik tubuh Naruto agar mendekat dengan tubuhnya, mempertemukan dirinya dengan mata emerald kesukaanya, lalu perlahan mencium bibir pink lembut kekasihnya, melumatnya perlahan lalu memasukan lidahnya untuk bermain dengan lidah Naruto, hingga untuk beberapa saat dan Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya, terbentuklah jalur saliva diantara keduanya. Naruto menaiki tangga dan berganti pakaian untuk segera pergi meninggalkan toko bersama Sasuke di sabtu malam.

Pergi ke game center, membeli barang – barang lucu untuk Naruto, dan berakhir dengan makan malam disebuah kedai ramen kesukaan Naruto juga.

"Ooohh Kiba dan Kankurou!" Naruto sumringah melihat Kiba sedang berkencan seperti dirinya dan berakhir di kedai ramen.

"Kalian berpacaran ya?" Sasuke yang memang penasaran dari dulu akhirnya bertanya juga, karena merasa ganjil atas Kiba sahabat Naruto dengan Kankurou yang selalu terlihat bersama Kiba.

"Iya, kenapa?" Kiba menjawab dengan enteng, sedangkan Naruto sudah dag dig dug dibuatnya.

"Ohh." Jawaban Sasuke malah membuat Naruto terheran karena tidak terkejut atau apa. Kiba maupun Kankurou pergi lebih awal dibanding Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru saja memesan.

"Tch, kenapa dengan temanmu itu? Masih banyak wanita, dia malah menyukai sesame jenis." Sasuke berkomentar sembari memakan ramenya, tanpa disadari raut wajah Naruto yang terkejut dan hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutanya sendiri. Tanpa disadari Naruto beranjak lalu berlari pergi, Sasuke yang kaget atas apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya berusaha mengejar tanpa lupa meletakan uang untuk bayaran ramen. Saat Sasuke sudah berlari cukup jauh, namun tak menemukan Naruto juga, ponselnya juga tak diangkat. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di dalam taxi untuk menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai dirumah, Naruto mengguyur tubuhnya dengan masih mengenakan sepatu, baju, lengkap dengan wig blonde panjangnya, nafasnya tak teratur, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan, ketakutan dirinya yang sebenarnya laki – laki, ketakutan Sasuke akan pergi darinya.

Setelah merasakan dirinya tenang, Naruto melepas semua atributnya dan mengeringkan badanya dengan handuk, mengambil tasnya dan memandangi ponselnya yang penuh dengan panggilan maupun pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menelfon kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kenapa?! Sekarang kau dimana? Ada apa denganmu Naruto?!" Terdengar suara kawatir dan sedikit marah dari seberang sana

"Hehe maafkan aku Sasuke, hanya saja tadi aku tiba tiba teringat bahwa ayahku akan pulang dari Inggris, maka dari itu aku terburu buru, kau dimana sekarang?"

"haa? Alasan macam apa itu? Aku baru saja tiba dirumah setelah mencari carimu tak ada."

"Kita bicarakan besok saja ya? Jaa ne."

Klik

Naruto menutup telepon tanpa mengetahui jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan ditempat Sasuke hanya melongo bego atas apa yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti ini.

"Ggghhhh kuso!" Sasuke membanting dirinya sendiri ke kasur dengan perasaan marah dicampur penasaran, apakah yang ia perbuat hingga Naruto pergi mendadak dengan sendirinya, lalu menelfon kembali membawa alasn yang tak masuk akal.

Keesokan harinya seusai pulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung menuju tempat dimana Naruto bekerja. Dan kini keduanya hanya duduk berdua saling berhadapan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar setelah beberapa menit telah berlalu.

"Sasuke, aku tak berbohong, alasanku yang kukatakan padamu kemarin." Naruto memasang wajah puppy eyes untuk meluluhkan kekasihnya yang sedang memandanginya dengan aura hitam berkumpul disampingnya.

"Tapi itu terlalu.."

"Percayalah kepadaku…." Kini Naruto menambahnya dengan berkaca kaca, Sasuke memandangi sejenak kekasihnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Menyentuh kepala Naruto yang berada di depanya, ditariknya agar dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Naruto tersenyum manis disusul Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil memandangi wajah blonde manisnya kembali sumringah.

Dari bar pesanan ada Kiba yang tersenyum kecil sembari menghela nafas lega, karena kemungkinan jika sekarang dua pasangan itu bertengkar, Kiba merasa itu semua adalah kesalahanya.

Seminggu lagi natal akan tiba, banyak pernak pernik Natal terpampang di toko – toko, termasuk yellow cake shop yang semula serba kuning kini menjadi serba merah dan putih(Indonesia dong :p ) pernak pernik Natal bertengker disana sini, seragam para pelayanpun juga berganti ala santa.

Jam 8 malam waktunya toko tutup, seperti biasa aka nada Sasuke disetiap hari Sabtu maupun minggu malam ngejagrok nungguin blondenya, seperti sekarang ini minggu malam Sasuke sedang membaca buku sembari menunggu blondenya berganti pakaian.

"Ano.. umm Shino san ada?" Ada _seonggok _gadis manis, mungil, rambut bergelombang panjang, seputih salju sedang berdiri sembari membuka sedikit pintu toko dan menyelipkan sedikit badanya. Semua terdiam melihat penampakan barby baby di depan sana.

"Aahh gadis manis, masuklah." Gaara yang sedang melap meja menghampiri si barby baby lalu mengajaknya masuk.

"Uuum… Shino san..?" Untuk kedua kalinya seisi ruangan terdiam mencoba mencerna siapa yang baru saja diucapkan si gadis mungil nan cantik bin gemesin ini.

"Umm tunggu dulu, Shino? Kau tadi berkata Shino?" Gaara mencoba meyakinkan sang gadis sekali lagi, dengan manisnya seperti mainan negri dongeng sang gadis mengangguk dua kali.

"SHINO!?" Gaara berteriak kaget dan melonjak kaget sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang gadis yang di duga hantu natal buatan Shino.

Mendengar namanya diteriakan, Shino yang baru saja berganti pakaian mrnuruni tangga, yang disusul oleh Naruto. Oh ya larangan bagi maid adalah berganti pakaian Saat masih ada Sasuke di dalam toko. Kalau pelayan yang bertugas di dapur yang tak perlu memakai pakaian maid tak masalah ganti kapan saja.

Ok kembali ke Shino.

"Ah! Shino san." Sang gadis sumringah mendapati orang yang dicarinya berjalan mendekatinya. Sebelum Shino sampai ditempat sang gadis, Gaara menariknya di balik dapur dan dikerumuni teman temanya termasuk Naruto yang tak mau tertinggal tentang temanya Shino yang tak bisa dibilang manusia ini.

"Kau membuatnya dari apa?"

"Kau habis dari surga ya?"

"Kau dari planet mana sebenarnya?"

"GADIS ITU SIAPA?" serempak seluruh pekerja yang mengerumuni Shino menanyakan berasaan.

"Dia kekasihku yang tinggal dirusia tiga tahun ini, dia asli Jepang dan kuliah di Rusia, setiap tahun kita bertemu seminggu sebelum natal hingga tahun baru, wajar kalian tidak mengenalnya, karena aku baru kalian ketahui keberadaanya tujuh bulan yang lalu, maka dari itu walaupun kalian melihat dvd porn atau menyewa gadis mapun laki – laki menari telanjang di depanku, barangku tak akan bangun, karena aku tak bisa melakukanya jika bukan denganya."

JJJJJLLLEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

Seperti ada besi menusuk masing masing kerongkongan semua orang disana kecuali Shino.

Shino melepaskan diri dari kerumunan, dan menghilang bersama barby baby yang ternyata kekasih Shino manusia yang selama ini dikira manusia jadi jadian.

"haa..haha..hahaha.." Gaara tertawa kecil sambil beranjak dan melap meja kembali sembari terus tertawa seperti orang sakit ==''

"Hhhhh…lemas sekali aku untuk beberapa menit tadi, ternyata Shino juga manusia, berarti persepsiku bahwa ia makhluk mars itu salah besar, hhhh bopong aku Sasuke" Naruto terduduk lemas menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Dobe.." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan kiri sembari tangan kananya yang bebas mengelus rambut Naruto.

Natal sudah hampir dekat tinggal dua hari lagi, Sasuke juga sudah mempersiapkan hadiahnya untuk kekasih blonde manisnya. Pagi – pagi sekali Sakura dan teman teman wanita lainya sudah bergosip, hari ini bahkan lebih ramai dan berisik, karena Sakura baru saja mendengar dari ruang guru, bahwa nanti aka ada siswi pindahan dari Inggris yang akan ditempatkan di kelasnya 2E.

Bel dimulainya pelajaranpun berbunyi, semua murit memasuki kelasnya masing masing, termasuk Sasuke yang hari ini tidak terlambat.

Semua guru juga memasuki kelas yang akan diajarnya masing masing, termasuk Kakashi sensei yang akan mengajar pelajaran Jepang modern di kelas 2E dengan membawa seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak."

"Pagi Sensei." semua murit menjawab dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, ada siswi pindahan dari Inggris yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian, silakan masuk." Semua siswi sangat menanti nanti detik dimana aka nada teman wanita yang akan menambah daftar pertemanan mereka, apalagi dari Inggris.

Masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjang terurai indah, dengan kulit putih porselenya.

"watakushi wa namae Uzumaki Naruko, yoroshiku."

Sasuke yang semula tak tertarik dan memandangi keluar jendela, kini terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan kelasnya.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke berdiri kaget karena memang yang di depan kelasnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto, bukan hanya mirip, itu memang Naruto hanya saja kulitnya putih.

"Naruto? Ohh kau mengenal Naruto niichan? Aku adik kembarnya, yoroshiku." Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruko membungkuk.

"Niichan? Bukanya Naruto- "

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku tau dia cantik, tapi aku harus memulai pelajaran." Kakashi memtong perkataan Sasuke, Naruko juga berjalan menuju mejanya yang jauh dari Sasuke. Banyak juga siswi yang heran seperti halnya Sasuke, karena yang dimaksut murit pindahan ini mungin Naruto si pelayan yellow cake shop, dan Naruto itu perempuan, bukan laki – laki.

Istirahat tiba, Sasuke langsung memboyong Naruko ke atas atap untuk menjawab banyak pertanyaan yang sedari berputar putar dikepalanya.

"Kau kembaran Naruto? Dan kenapa kau memangginya niichan? Bukankah dia perempuan…?" Sasuke bertanya serius sambil memandangi gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Ppfffttt.. haha.. Walaupun dia lemah lebut, tapi kumohon…haha kumohon jangan salah sangka dia perempuan..hahaha haaah hhhh.. aduh sudah tiga tahun aku tak melihatnya." Naruko tertawa geli membayangkan kakaknya yang berdandan perempuan.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menggeret paksa Naruko menuju toko dimana Naruto bekerja.

Crrriiiiing

Pintu toko terbuka

"Selamat datt-" Naruto terdiam

"Naruto niichan! Aku rindu sekali padamu, moo geez, pantas saja Sasuke mengira kau wanita, penampilanmu seperti ini sih." Naruko berlari dan memeluk kakanya yang terdiam.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan wajah dinginya, sudah lama sekali Naruto tak melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini, wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini hanya dilihat sekali dalam ingatan Naruto, saat pertama kali Sasuke memesan espresso.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Naruko untuk menyambut Sasuke yang sudah di depanya.

"Yooo chibi Naruto, kemarilah, mereka sedang ada urusan." Kiba memboyong Naruko untuk tau akan situasi. Semua pengunjung toko yang tak terlalu padat sama – sama merasakan hawa tegang.

"Hehe dia adik kembaranku. . Aku. . Aku bahkan tidk tau ia kemari dan bersekolah ditempat yg sama denganmu." Naruto mencoba tersenyum berusaha mencairkan suasana antara dirinya dan sasuke.

"kau laki laki?"

JJJDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Naruto sukses membeku mendengar pertanyaan sasuke yang lagi lagi tanpa nyebarang jepang Indonesia.

"Ikuti aku." Pertama kalinya sasuke diajak kelantai dua toko ini mengikuti ajakan Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan masih melekatkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di meja yang berada di belakangnya.

"Semua pelayan di toko ini laki - laki, orang yang berpakaian maid juga laki - laki, aku… Akupun laki – laki." Detak jantung sasuke berdegup kencang, mendengar penjelasan Naruto, bahkan darah yang semula beraliran tenang dan nyaman ditubuh sasuke jadi terasa berkumpul dikepala.

Sasuke sangat marah hingga meremas jemarinya sendiri.

Serasa tak punya tenaga saat melihat naruto melepas wig blonde panjangnya, lalu melepas pakaian maidnya dan berganti celana panjang dengan tetap bertelanjang dada, menunjukan bahwa ia benar benar lelaki.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tak memukul lelaki yang berdiri di depanya ini.

"Maafkan aku, tp kau sendiri juga tak pernah bertanya." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari naruto.

"Ini menjijikan, membayangkan ternyata aku berpacaran dengan laki - laki" Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan,keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau membohongiku Naruto!" Sasuke mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya karena kembali kesal mengingat ia dibohongi.

"Padahal aku benar benar mencintaimu, kena. . .!"

"KAU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU SASUKE! Kau hanya menyukaiku dalam sosok wanita! Kau tak pernah menyukaiku atau mencintaiku, bahkan setelah tau aku laki - laki kau mengatakan aku menjijikan! Jangan katakana kau mencintaiku Sasuke!" Naruto memotong perkataan sasuke dan juga ikut emosi berteriak balik pada sasuke

"Itu karena sejak awal kau wanita..! Jika aku tau kau laki - laki….." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kata katanya karena tersadar apa yang dikatakan Naruto baru saja benar, bahwa dirinya hanya menyukai Naruto dalam sosok wanita, dan mengatakan Naruto menjijikan setelah tau Naruto laki laki.

"Ini memang keslahanku, tak memberitahumu sejak awal…."

"Tapi aku... Aku menyukaimu, tidak! Aku mecintaimu Sasuke, dan... Dan… Hingga aku tak tahu harus bgaimana, aku takut... Aku takut mesrusak kebahagiaanku sendiri dan memutuskan tetap seperti ini, walaupun aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui ini semua.."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Sasuke terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto baru saja.

"Aku benar - benar menyukaimu Sasuke… Kupikir kau juga masih bisa menyukaiku jika akhirnya kau tau aku laki - laki, ternyata aku sangat menjijikan sekarang di depanmu." Naruto berusaha tetap tegar dan tidak meneteskan air matanya.

"Ya kau menjijikan, dan kau sudah berbohong padaku selama ini." Sasuke dengan kalimat terakhirnya tanpa memandang Naruto melenggang pergi menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang terdiam.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya Naruto bahkan tak sanggup berdiri dan jatuh terduduk dilantai karena lemas.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga sejak ia masuk SMP hingga kuliah menangis sederas dan sekencang sekarang ini. Malam natal yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang penuh makna untuk setiap pasangan, menjadi malam yang penuh dengan kehancuran untuk Naruto maupun Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

13th tahun kemudian

Hari itu tanggal 24 desember 13th lalu, yellow cake shop ditutup dengan cepat dan mengusir para pengunjung dengan paksa.

Sejak 24 Desember 13th lalu, yellow cake shop ditutup dan tak pernah buka kembali.

Sejak 24 Desember 13th lalu, Naruto kembali ke ingris bersama Naruko, hingga Naruto tak menyelesaikan pendidikanya dijepang padahal tinggal beberapa bulan ia akan wisuda.

Sejak 24 Desember 13th lalu, Naruto tak pernah memotong rambutnya walau satusenti.

13th berlalu Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Nii chan.. Jangan masak terlalu banyak, masalahnya aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini." Naruko berteriak dari kamarnya untuk memperingatkan Naruto yang terlanjur membuat makanan seperti porsi biasa, Naruto Cuma menghela nafas dan melanjutkan memasak.

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

Nampak dua anak yang meneriakan yelyel rutin dikala menunggu makananya siap, sembari membenturkan sumpit ke meja.

"Shut up Brat!" Naruto mengacungkan sendok sayur dari arah dapur, kedua bocah terdiam, namun saat Naruto kembali focus pada masakanya yelyel kelaparan kembali dikumandangkan.

"Hhhhh… Semoga aku hidup lama." Naruto bergumam kecil sembari mempersiakan sarapan dan dibawa kemeja makan.

"Huuuuaaww kari dipagi hari? Mengerikan! Thank you okasaan."

"Urrghhh kau mau membuatku bulat ya okama?"

"Shut up." Naruto tak menghiraukan perkataan dua bocah yang setiap hari selalu memprotes masakanya, namun dimakan juga.

"Kau mau diantar ayah atau ibu?" Naruto memandangi anaknya yang akan memasuki sekolah menengah(SMP).

"Okama." Jawab Menma yang masih asik memakan nasi karinya. Naruto pergi menuju kamarnya, berganti pakaian dengan kimono berwarna kuning bercorak rubah, menyisir rambutnya yang panjangnya sedikit melebihi lutut, membedaki wajahnya tipis, bermakeup yang tipis tipis juga.

"Haaa? Kau mau begitu mengantar mereka?" Naruko yang baru saja bergabung untuk sarapan memandang Naruto heran.

"Shut up baba, ayahku memang lebih cantik darimu." Menma nyeletuk sembari tersenyum sombong kearah bibinya.

"Yeah, shut up okasaan" kurama juga ikut menambahi, Naruko memegangi keningnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kurama..kau itu anakku"

"Oh! Shut up Menma."

"Oke enough with shut up, come on brat." Naruto sudah menunggu dua bocah yang terus bermain 'shut up' di ambang pintu.

Naruto melajukan mobil kuningnya kearah SMP konoha yang memang bergabung dengan konoha high school milik keluarganya. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan dimulailah Menma anak Naruto satu satunya dari pernikahanya dengan Hyuga Hinata saat tinggal di Inggris, dengan Kurama anak dari pasangan Naruko dan Hyuga Ko memasuki sekolah menengah pertama.

Menma maupun kurama memajang senyum bangganya sedari memasuki gerbang sekolah, karena mereka hampir menjadi pusat perhatian orang – orang disekitar, bukan terpesona memandangi Menma maupun si blonde Kurama, melainkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat seperti Barbie berjalan ditengah mereka.

"Pft…" ada seorang siswa melewati sumber perhatian, dengan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Teme! Kau menertawai ayahku hah!?" Menma yang memang mudah panas mencengkram kerah baju siswa yang baru saja melewati mereka, siswa tersebut hanya memandangi Menma dengan tatapan dingin sembari menyungging kecil seringainya.

"Menma hentikan!" Naruto berusaha melepas tangan Menma dari keras si siswa.

"Sasuru!" Teriak seorang lelaki yang memakai jas hitam sembari menghampiri anaknya yang sedang terlibat keributan, tahu ayahnya datang Menma melepaskan cengraman tanganya.

"Ahh gomen nasai…gomen nasai.." Naruto membalikan badanya lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah ya, tenang saja."

"Tadi hany-."

Naruto tak melanjutkan kata – katanya saat ia mengangkat kepala nampaklah lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, berambut raven, dengan bola mata hitam, tak lupa wajah stoic yang beberapa detik lalu terpasang yang sekarang berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sa..su..ke?!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

…..OKAMA…

Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya saling diam dengan duduk berdampingan di taman belakang sekolah sembari menunggu anak mereka yang sedang upacara masuk sekolah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu..tidak bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan." Sasuke masih menunduk karena memang banyak sekali yang ingin Sasuke katakana.

"Naruto maafkan aku!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang lurus pemandangan di depanya.

"Daijoubu..tak ada hal yang perlu kau mintai maaf Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kecil dan masih tak memandang kearah Sasuke yang sedang memandang lurus dirinya.

"Saat itu aku masih bocah, seperti kau sering memanggilku dulu dengan sebutan bocah, dan memang aku masih bocah, yang membiarkan emosi memakanku. Hingga tanpa sadar beberapa kalimatku menyakitimu…"

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman, banyak sekali hal berputar saat itu dikepalaku, saat aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, saat sadar aku menyakitimu hari sudah berganti pagi. Lalu aku menunggumu membuka toko, hingga Kiba datang lalu mengatakan kau sudah pergi dan menutup toko itu. Esoknya aku datang kembali, lalu Kiba juga datang lagi dan menghajarku, dia berkata kau takan kembali, dan benar hingga kelulusan tiba toko itu tak pernah buka kembali, orang tuamu juga enggan memberitahu dimana kau berada…"

Naruto terkejut sesaat atas apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke kembali menemuinya. Naruto mencoba tenang walapun dirasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergemetar.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Aku sampai sekarangpun masih mencintaimu, itulah kenapa aku kembali ke jepang, berharap bisa mengatakan maaf sekali lagi karena telah membohongimu sebelum tubuh ini semakin tua."

Sasuke serasa hampir tak mampu bernafas, mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kini sangat ingin membuatnya membunuh dirinya sendiri. Seperti terulang kembali kejadian 24 Desember disaat dirinya menyakiti seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Mengatakan ia menjijikan, tak mempedulikan kekasih di depanya yang gemetaran tetap mencoba berdiri, seolah tak melihat Naruto mencoba menahan air matanya, sembari mengatakan beberapa kata yang tak Sasuke pedulikan saat itu. Pemandangan yang tak pernah Sasuke lupakan walau seharipun, mengingat ia sedang menyakiti orang paling berharga untuknya. Dan sekarang orang itu masih mampu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintainya.

"kkhh..maafkan aku..maafkan aku Naruto..maafkan aku." Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mencoba meredam suara tangisnya dan terus mengatakan maaf.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang menghadap kebawah sembari menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke, menghapus air mata Sasuke menggunakan tanganya, sembari tersenyum kecil, "bocah." Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukanya, membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan tangisanya, membiarkan Sasuke yang memeluknya erat hingga terasa sakit, membiarkan Sasuke mengatakan, "aku mencintaimu." Yang ntah sudah beberapa kali diucapkan.

Tiga bulan kemudian

Sasuke menikahi Naruto di Belanda. Meminta restu di makam istri Naruto yang berada di Inggris. Menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi dari awal kepada Menma maupun Sasuki.

Jadilah sekarang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar ditinggali oleh Naruto beserta Menma, Sasuke beserta Sasuru, dan Naruko beserta Kurama. Yang jelas akan lebih berisik dan berisi banyak orang.

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

"Makan!"

Seperti biasa yelyel kelaparan Menma dikumandangkan di saat sudah waktunya makan.

"Hhhhh.. kau ini, seperti bocah saja." Sasuru memangku dagunya dengan sebelah telapak tangan sembari memberikan raut wajah mengejek pada Menma yang duduk disampingnya.

"Shut up ruchan!" Menma juga tak mau mengalah dan memberikan seringainya setelah memanggil Sasuru dengan singkatan Ruchan. Sasuru menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuru juga memunculkan seringainya, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Menma, yang jelas membuat Menma terkejut dan belum sempat melonjak, Sasuru menjilat bibir Menma dengan ujung lidahnya, lalu dengan cepat juga Sasuru kembali menarik tubuh beserta wajahnya meninggalkan Menma yang melotot kaget tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Dua detik

Empat detik

Enam detik

"Teme Sasuru! Kau mau kuhajar hah!" Menma yang tersadar mengejar Sasuru yang sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Naruto yang sedang berada di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam. Dilain tempat Kurama sedang menggambar sesuatu di wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa depan tv. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke merasakan ada sesuati sedang terjadi pada wajahnya, dan saat membuka mata Sasuke mendapati Kurama yang sedang nyengir sembari memegang sebuh spidol.

Tau yang punya wajah terbangun Kurama berlari kearah dimana Naruto berada, ikut bersembunyi bersama dengan Sasuru yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap oleh Menma.

Sasuke juga menghampiri dimana pelaku perusak wajahnya berada, seperti yang dilakukan Menma, Sasuke mencoba menangkap Kurama yang menjadikan Naruto tameng agar tak tertangkap.

Kening Naruto berkedut kesal dengan tiga makhluk yang sekarang mengerumuninya.

"Kora! Kalian bertiga!" Naruto berteriak marah, dengan spontan Sasuke berhenti lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukanya.

Kurama maupun Sasuru saling berpelukan pundak, sebagai bukti pendeklarasian kemenangan mereka.

Sedangkan Menma menggembungkan pipi dan duduk manis di meja makan.

Tak selang beberapa lama, pulanglah Naruko dari kerja dan dimulailah makan malam di meja makan berbentuk oval yang tidak terlalu besar.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

Endingnya biasa aja dan dikit banget ya ==''

T . T kasih review yah, biar aku banyak belajar. *ancem pake sabit*

Terimakasih juga yang telah sudi mereview *Nangis sambil ngelap ingus*

Hanya ini yang aku mampu berikan.

Rencana sih pengen bikin sequelnya Okama.

yang main Menma, Sasuru, Kurama

Menma Ogah deh kalau gue ujung ujungnya jadi uke kaya bapak gue!

Sasuru memangnya bisa jadi seme? *Sasuru ngebuka kancing baju seragamnya.

Kurama terus gue sama siapa? *pasang puppy eyes

Psyce *pukpuk Kurama* aku menyediakan anak Itachi untukmu, dan kalian bertiga akan berhomo semua. wakakakakak .

Sasuke Naruto Dsssiiiinnnngggggg *tendang Psyce sampai London XD*

nanti kedatangan anak Itachi juga. Terus pengenya nanti ibu Sasuru atau yang tak lain istri Sasuke balik lagi ke tempat Sasuke.

arigatougozaimasu


End file.
